Graduation Day
by MindChaos
Summary: A semesters worth of flirting between Professor Mills and her student Ruby Lucas finally comes to an end.


YO! Okay so I felt like having a little RedQueen in my life so I did a one shot thing. SO! Here it is. :D

* * *

><p>As she looked to the clock, Professor Mills stood from her desk, straightening out the front of her long sleeved purple blouse and looked around the room. "...And that's it. You're all free forever after an exciting semester of Cognitive Psychology." She smirked as the echoing click of pencils hitting the desk sounded in the room.<p>

Walking around the room, Professor Mills collected everyone's final diagrams of the human brain, the noise level slowly increased as she made her way around the room. "May I have your exam, Ms. Lucas?" the professor asked, holding out her hand as she looked to her student.

Dressed in a tight red low cut half shirt, paired with a black leather skirt and knee high boots, Ruby Lucas was the walking definition of sexually devious. Flashing a bright, red lipsticked smile, the woman looked to her professor, sprawling her hand over the exam. "On one condition..." Ruby smirked, not even trying to hide her wandering eyes.

Regina quirked an eyebrow as the woman spoke. "I'm listening."

"Everyone's coming down to my bar tonight for a giant grad party," Ruby began, finally meeting Regina's eyes. "Now that you're not our teacher anymore, we all decided you've gotta come drink with us." She continued, holding up her exam between two fingers. "Whaddaya say, teach?"

Thinking about it for a moment, only just realizing half the class had been listening, anxiously awaiting her answer, Regina took Ruby's exam and shook her head. "It's tempting, but I don't think so." she answered as she turned around. "Who wants to party with their professor anyway?" Regina scoffed before being bombarded with a classful of protests.

"Aw, c'mon, Professor!"

"Drink with us!"

"We've been waiting all semester for this!"

"Please?!"

Laughing, Regina held up her hands defensively. "Alright, alright! I'll go out tonight!"

The cheers of her students filled the room as they all chatted excitedly while packing up their belongings and filing out the door as Professor Mills shook her head and grinned as she walked over and sat at her desk. Slowly, in a jumble of "see ya laters" and "bye's", everyone left the classroom. Everyone except Ruby.

A semester long back and forth of subtle flirting had finally come to an end and Ruby smirked as she slid out of her seat, heels clicking on the tile floor as she made her way to Regina's desk. Slipping into the seat directly across from her, she waited until she was acknowledged.

Looking up from her first half graded exam, Regina set her pen down and looked to Ruby, "Was there something else you needed, Ms. Lucas." Regina asked, using all of her effort to keep her eyes on Ruby's.

"Ruby." she corrected bending forward, folding her hands on the desk as she kept her gaze locked on her professors.

Smirking as she looked to Ruby, Regina sat back in her seat and shook her head. "Red." She countered. "So are you going to tell me what it is that you want?" Regina asked, "Or are you merely going to sit and make me wonder?"

Standing from her seat, Ruby made her way to the other side of the desk, keeping her gaze on Regina's. Keeping silent despite her professors questioning stare. "You know, Professor... It was really hard trying to pay attention this semester..."

"Maybe you should have kept to the front of the class... I could have kept a better eye on you." Regina interrupted, keeping her eyes forward as Ruby trailed her fingers down Regina's arm and stepped behind her.

Leaning in, her lips just a breath away from her ear, chest pressed against Regina's back, Ruby trailed her fingers back up the silk sleeves of Regina's blouse. "You can have more than an eyefull of me tonight... all you have to do is ask... Professor..." Ruby breathed in Regina's ear, causing a shiver to pass through the woman as she stepped away, grabbing her bag and winking as she walked out of the room. "See ya tonight!"

Waiting until the clicking of Ruby's heels faded down the hallway, Regina let out the breath she had been holding and ran her fingers through her hair. "What the hell did I just get myself into..."

* * *

><p>Ruby stood behind the crowded bar, mixing drinks and sliding beers, as the loud bass captured the room, sending the patrons of the bar into a trance. Glancing at the clock behind the bar, Ruby noticed it was already 11:13PM, and there was no signs of Regina. Sighing, the brunette cleared the bar, making sure everyone was satisfied with their drinks as a loud cheer, closely followed by whistles and cat calls caught her attention.<p>

Regina walked into the bar, having spent an hour and a half carefully planning out every detail of her outfit for the night. If Ruby wanted to play, she would just have to play harder. Settling on skin tight leather pants, accompanied by black lace up thigh high boots and a long sleeve deep red corset with black laces tied up the sides. Adding a touch of blood red lipstick, Regina grinned at the greeting she was met with upon entering the bar.

The students from her class flocked around her as she stepped onto the dance floor. "Well, you all wanted me to come out and dance, why're you all standing around." she drawled over the music as she was answered by cheers.

Whistling for the second bartender who had just walked in, Ruby tossed the cleaning rag to him. "I'm going out there, you take over for a bit," she instructed as he nodded and began taking orders. Catching sight of Regina on the center of the floor, dancing in the crowd of her classmates and strangers, Ruby made her way over to the DJ's booth. The sound of scratching vinyl filled the room as the music lowered and all eyes turned to Ruby.

Standing on the stage, one heeled foot on the subwoofer, causing her impossibly tight jeans to pull tighter over her legs, Ruby flashed a brilliant smile at the crowd. "Alright everyone, listen up! All of us are done! We've graduated and never have to go to class again!" She called, over the roar of cheers and clapping. "But. Most importantly those of you who had the pleasure of having class with me, we get to party with our damn sexual professor, Regina Mills!" she announced, once again being replied to with cheers.

Laughing and watching as Ruby jumped off the stage onto the dancefloor, she beckoned her over as the DJ once again set the room into a trance. "Was that necessary, Red?" Regina asked as everyone spread out to dance.

"Of course it was! Now come with me, no one is allowed to stay sober in my bar." Ruby ordered, taking Regina's hand and leading her to the counter.

As they made their way through the crowds, Regina couldn't help but to let her eyes wander down Ruby's back. The way her shirt rose exposing her lower back and stomach send Regina's mind into a slight frenzy. Stopping her thoughts from going any further in wondering what Red would look like sprawled naked underneath her in her bed, Regina took a seat at the bar as Ruby rounded the corner.

"So. What would you like for your first shot? Pick anything you'd like, it's on me." Ruby offered with a devious grin.

"Surprise me."

"Tequila shot it is."

"Wai-" Regina started just as Ruby ran to prepare the shot. "Ruby!"

Smirking Ruby stood atop the bar, shooing off the people standing around Regina. "Time for a body shot!" She called as a small crowd gathered around, "Regina... it's all you." She winked.

"Ruby, I am not doing a b-" Regina began, only to be interrupted by loud boos, closely followed by a loud chant daring her to 'do it'.

"C'mon, live a little, gorgeous!" Ruby grinned as she pulled up her shirt to just under her breasts, taking a wedge of lime from the other bartender and running it down the side of her neck laying down before pouring salt over it and laying across the bar in front of Regina. As she laid down, the bartender came along and drizzled the shot down Ruby's body, letting it pool around her navel before stepping back.

Sighing, Regina pulled her hair back, leaning in and slowly licking the salt from Ruby's neck before moving down to the trail of alcohol down her body. Finishing the shot, Regina smirked as she leaned in again, taking the lime from in between Ruby's lips, letting her own brush against the other woman's before pulling back. Removing the lime from her own lips, Regina bowed as the crowd cheered then disappeared back into the room.

Watching as Ruby jumped off the bar and wiped off her stomach with a clean rag, Regina leaned over the bar and grinned. "So tell me, Red," she began as Ruby set to mixing two drinks, "How long have you been waiting for the chance to get me to do that?"

Smirking she slid a blue drink toward Regina, taking a sip of her own before answering. "Hmm... give or take the first five minutes of class?" she admitted, "Drink up, we've got dancin' to do soon!"

Tasting the drink, Regina looked over her glass at her bartender. A Grateful Dead. A deadly concoction of alcohol. Looking down at her drink, Regina laughed to herself at the very stupid idea that popped into her head. "Care for a challenge, dear?" she asked looking to a now interested Ruby.

"What'd ya have in mind?" Ruby asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm aware of the alcohol content in this, but, why don't we down these then go dance?"

"You sure you wanna do that?"

Shrugging, Regina stood, downing her drink in seconds before setting the glass down hard on the bar. "I..." she said wiping at the corner of her lips. "... will be on the dancefloor. Come find me when you're ready to have fun." She winked before making her way to the dance floor.

"Guess I'm done for the night. Mickey, get Alice to help you close tonight, okay?" she said as the other bartender nodded and laughed, watching as Ruby downed her drink.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of lights, loud music, endless drinks and the feeling of their bodies grinding and pressing against one another as they danced for hours. The world around them no longer existed until everything was stopped when Mickey shouted for last call.

"C'mon... let's go to my place." Ruby grinned taking Regina's hands. " 's just across the street."

Nodding, Regina grinned and took Ruby's hand as they walked out of the building, the cold winter air felt like bliss to their heated bodies as they used each other as leverage to keep vertical and stumble across the road to Ruby's apartment.

"Regina... I nee-" Ruby started, turning only to be silenced by the feel of Regina's lips crashing against her own.

Pulling away after a few long, heated moments, Regina smirked and nipped at Ruby's lower lip. "Tonight, you're mine, Red." she drawled against Ruby's ear before lowering her lips and nipping at the woman's neck, eliciting a moan from her.

"Fuck, me..." Ruby moaned, tilting her head to the side as Regina continued to tease the brunette.

Smirking, pushing Ruby against the wall and pressing her body against Red's, Regina smirked as she trailed her hands up the sides of her former student. "Gladly..." she drawled kissing her hard as she brought her hands in between them and cupped Ruby's breasts through her tshirt. "A semesters worth of teasing has finally come to an end, Red."

A mix between a laugh and a moan escaped Ruby's lips as she pulled Regina hard against her by her waist. "Hmm...You should teach me one more lesson..."

"If that's what you want, then..." the professor breathed, moving in for a kiss and pulling away just before Ruby's lips touched hers, her voice lowering as she locked her gaze with Ruby's. "Bed... Now."


End file.
